StepDaddy
by Stardust4
Summary: Confused relationships, does real love exists or it is just hormones? Childs coming to the earth... Jill/?/Chris Claire/Leon R


**Here´s a new story full of confusion, a weird way of love, drama, RE, etc. It may be confusing at the start ****just like human life which is confuse hehehe**** but while it developes everything will be clear for us (yeah me too...)**

**Another story with our heroine miss Valentine and probably hehehehe you must wait hehehehe**

**Anyway hope you like it, really... please R&R :D**

**

* * *

**

As soon as they arrived to America, Chris Redfield got engaged to Jill Valentine. After all that happened in Kijuju, Chris just wanted to have a normal life and with Jill in his life again he knew it was the perfect time to arrange everything and live happily. Well... those were his thoughts... and for now everything was going according to his plan.

Chris went to the supermarket to buy all what they needed in their home. He began to act a little nervous since he proposed to Jill. He was trying to make everything perfect for Jill but by doing this he didn´t realize he was becoming a little distant with her.

Jill was alone in the big apartment looking for something to do. Chris insisted her to rest while he left her but he didn´t understand that two months had passed since Kijuju, it was true that there were days she felt sick, last week she threw up but that was last week and in that moment she was fine.

The time passed and Jill got bored so she went to their bedroom. She relaxed and looked around, searching for the control remote, when she found it she turned on the TV. She stopped in one of the channels and watched that funny show about models. Five minutes passed when the news began. Jill went to her bathroom to wash her face, she looked at the mirror, her hair was becoming light brown all the blonde hair was dissapearing, she knew she was almost like the old Jill but by thinking about of all that happened made her feel sad.

"Chris... where are you?" she muttered and closed her eyes.

**-**"Bizzare murders that happened in Raccoon City, Europe, South America and even in Africa. All those people that died in all these years. What´s the difference between killing people and doing experiments? I think for all the scientist of Umbrella, Tricell, and others there´s no difference..... Is all the fault of the deceased Oswell Spencer, Excella Gionne or the supposed dead Albert Wesker? Who knows... we, humans can create and destroy everything we want, maybe all of the human race is bad..." The reporter spoke.**-**

Jill changed the channel and fell down on her bed. "Mph, Wesker you bastard..." she muttered and closed her eyes "I-I can´t believe I fell in love with someone like you" she thought and after this she fell asleep.

_"Simply gorgeous... never saw someone like you before" A cold man´s voice could be heard. Everything was black, no... maybe it was dark gray somehow snowy._

_"Who´s there?" Jill asked._

_"Dear heart don´t you remember?" the voice answered. Jill felt that she knew that voice but who could it belong to?_

_"Remember what?" she asked seriously. _

_"I´ll help you..." the voice responded. Jill was beginning to saw someone but that someone was too blurry to reach with her eyes so she decided to walk where the person or thing was when the voice spoke again "Jill are you really happy with Chris?"._

_"Strange question..." Jill thought and kept walking "Well... of course, why are you asking that?" Jill said, she couldn´t reach the person yet._

_"I won´t forget your beautiful face while you were sleeping" the voice spoke like he ignored what she said._

_"I don´t get it... why are you saying such strange things?!" Jill shouted._

_"Jill, Jill, Jill someday you´ll understand" the voice said._

_Jill finally reached the someone who was standing there in nowhere (there is no name or explanation where she was), she tried to recognize him. He was a young boy with blond hair and ice-blue eyes, he was between fourteen and seventeen years old._

_"Were you the one who was talking with me?" Jill asked, the young boy looked at her confused "No, I wasn´t" he answered._

_Jill smiled and looked at him kindly "What´s your name?" she asked him._

_"My name is Ma.............."_

Jill opened her eyes and looked at Chris who had arrived and was now looking at her smiling. Jill returned the smile "So... you´d finally arrived" she spoke.

Chris sat beside her and hug her "Yeah" he said and kissed Jill on the cheek.

"And to whom were you asking its name?" Chris asked teasing a little, it was more than obvious that Jill was dreaming but he find no other question to ask her.

"None important" she answer coldly and got up from the bed "I´m going to take a shower" she spoke and left Chris all alone with the TV.

Chris felt so alone. It was his fault that Jill was acting like this, he didn´t spend a lot of time with her and all of this began when they began to make love once a day. "Maybe... nevermind..." he muttered. The phone rang.

Chris turned off the TV and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Chris? It´s Claire" Claire answered weirdly.

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked worried.

"It all depend in how you see it...." Claire spoke nervousely.

"Claire Redfield, please don´t scare me and tell me what´s going on!" Chris shouted.

"No... don´t worry! It is just.... uhm... I-I´m pregnant Chris" Claire finished and the silence came "Chris are you there?" Claire spoke.

"Yeah..." Chris was shocked and didn´t know what to say "Who is the father?" He asked.

"Uhmmm.... Leon but... are you angry with me?" She said immediately.

"It all depends... do you love him?" Chris spoke calmly.

"Of course I do!" Claire said.

"Well then... I don´t see a problem here, after all you are not a child anymore..." He spoke kindly.

"Thanks big bro! I gotta go because I need to tell Leon hehe luv ya!" Claire spoke excited.

"Ditto" Chris hung up the phone and smiled.

"I can´t believe my little sis will be a mother" he thought.

"Who was that?" Jill asked.

"Claire... she is pregnant... with Leon´s child" he answered.

"Oh... good for them" Jill spoke and looked to the floor.

"What? Did she ignored what I say? Did she care...?" Chris thought then she looked at Jill and prefer not to argue with her.

"You look sexy in that towel" Chris spoke then he got up and grabbed Jill from her waist.

"What are you planning?" Jill asked with a seductive voice.

"I don´t know, maybe if I take this towel and..." Chris answered and took out Jill´s towel.....

Next morning, Jill woke up, Chris was sleeping like a baby. She began to feel sick just like last week.

"I think I gonna puke..." She muttered while she got up and ran.....

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter, I hope you like it because I know it is a little slow but you´ll see :D. I was planning to have Claire with Steve but if I did that I will have to explain how is he alive and this has nothing to do with my other stories (that doesn´t mean that I won´t make a sequel of the others of course I´ll do one!) so I paired her with Leon.**

**I don´t know you but sometimes Chris´and Jill´s relationships (in this story) looks like they are fine suddenly they are not and when they aren´t fine/bad they make love/sex... yeah is strange well actually it is not strange believe me... ... ... whatever this will be fun I know that (or hope that?).**

**Have a nice nice nice week and be happy :D because I am happy :D.**

**Please review! :D  
**


End file.
